


Silent, Sparkling Tributes

by thedreamerdelta



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Analysis, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, General, I don't know I just saw some words and then these begged to be thrown at the page okay, Lore Analysis, Nonfiction, aethernet lore, aetheryte lore, but like only vaguely, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamerdelta/pseuds/thedreamerdelta
Summary: We were wondering why the unmanned aetherytes charged gil and then someone said "they don't, but wol is superstitious/polite and leaves money anyways" and then this happened
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Silent, Sparkling Tributes

In the deepest corners of the worlds, cloisters of the past jealously hoard their tarnished tributes. 

\- At the top of the sky, an abandoned ship hovers, never to sail again.  
\- By mountainous ruins and deserted shrines, eroded statues evoke long-forgotten memories.  
\- In the depths of the ocean, the mirage of an ancient city is to lay empty forevermore. 

Yet still the passage of time in these tempestuous temples is marked by the tinkling of metal coins - whether stacked neatly upon the surface, or scattered hurriedly, as if their owner was in such a rush that they couldn't spare the time they normally dedicated to their placement. The dust on them accumulates as it would in any other locale, so why were these locations different? What made them special?

Some would tell you it was out of pure politeness, that the hero who never said no was just too good, too noble to do anything less than be a shining example. It didn't matter, they would say, that no human had ever gone there in hundreds or even thousands of years. That One who accepts all requests could simply not leave without leaving at least _something_ to show for their gratitude. After all, what was a few hundred gil in the name of righteousness? To adventure is to lead by example, and true honesty is the highest honor.

Furtive whispers would say it was from fear - that bad things happened to those who forgot. Beware forsaking the stone statues' toll, lest you stray from the path and find yourself in a dead end with a Marbolo. Always count your coins and place them facing towards the sun, to ensure a safe and successful journey. Never take the weary wanderer's wages, for they are wont to curse the unworthy with woefully bad luck. Thank the ghosts of the past, for they have walked these paths and carved safety in their midst.

And perhaps to the Warrior of Light the toll of abandoned Aetherytes _was_ in fact mere superstition, but they never _could_ turn down a plea for help, now, could they?

> _Remember us.. Remember that we once lived._

For every memory brings with it another drop of regret, another stack of relief added to the silent, sparkling monument at the Macarenses Angle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the [book club](https://discord.gg/YgkDStS) for being a lovely community.


End file.
